We propose to establish an Automation and Imaging Core to provide reagents, instruments, and expertise for protein analysis, image analysis, high throughput screening, and lab automation for the Projects in this program. The Core will leverage staff, lab automation, small molecule screening, RNAi screening, and computational resources from the Harvard Medical School (HMS) ICCB-Longwood Screening Facility. Core B will also provide education and outreach to the Boston scientific community on new assay technologies and best practices in running small molecule and RNAi screens. Specific Aims for this Core are: 1. Develop standardized methods for quantitative analysis of proteins, including multiplexed bead-based detection methods, in-cell Western assays, and protein antibody arrays. 2. Support high throughput screening of compound libraries and of genome-scale siRNA libraries by the Projects. This includes liquid handling, assay readout, statistical analysis of data, and informatics support. 3. Provide expertise and resources for imaging and image analysis, including support for automated microscopy, obtaining/testing image analysis software, training investigators in the use of analysis software, and development of new image analysis algorithms. 4. Provide lab automation resources and expertise for cell-based and pure protein assays.